Breaking the Habit
by Dragon-girl01
Summary: Based on lyrics from Linkin Park, wayyy before that song got effin overplayed. -.-;;


Disclaimer: Don't sue me because I don't have characters good enough to write fan fiction about.  
  
Summery: Depressing, and angst filled, could draw tears, if it isn't you're thing don't read this. Draco has a problem and no one gives a shit, based on lyrics from Linkin Park. Some problems just can't be solved.  
  
A/N: Linkin Park is seriously depressing me, and corrupting my brain. The scariest thing is that some people might relate to this, I know I do, please read and review, It might cheer me up : ) If you'd like the lyrics To Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park Please email me Sparklechix@cox.net If I never get a review I'll be fine, I know this isn't the BEST fic ever.  
  
Breaking the Habit  
  
Sometimes you can just tell, by looking at someone, that there's something about them, something that sets them apart from everyone else. And sometimes the only evidence is concealed deep beneath someone's skin. Sometimes you can tell by their scars, a story clearly imprinted on their flesh, and you can see from looking, and sometimes the person holding all the pain inside of them is the person you least expect. Or sometimes it's the person you expect the most.....  
  
Arrogance is a good disguise, hate is something that's easy to hide behind, Sarcasm can cause you to overlook the obvious, and Draco Malfoy seemed to know this well. No one ever suspected that under those expensive robes, under all that cashmere and silk was flesh so marred by scars that its original color was indistinguishable. No one ever really cared enough to wonder exactly why he was so cold to everyone. And if anyone took time to contemplate they might know that he simply COULD NOT risk drawing attention to himself, if he did, people might realize that something is wrong.  
  
They all thought he was safe, behind locked doors, no one ever thought for a second that that's where he was most endangered. They never came to see why he was screaming, never followed the sounds of his sobs, never cared enough to see that when he was alone he pulled at his skin, slashed it, until he bled. And not a single soul ever questioned the bloodstains covering his carpet. Because the only way Draco Malfoy could make his internal pain fade was to distract himself with external pain. And in reality that's all it was, a distraction, because when the pain went away everything came flooding back and his only company was the crimson puddles drying on the floor.  
  
He had nothing left anymore. His father was nothing to him, he no longer gave him money to survive, didn't even care enough to send him hatred filled letters, that would have been better than nothing, but that's really all he had. His mother was long since gone, she had been killed, but Draco didn't think about that, if he did, he might remember all the times he had taken her hand and escaped the craziness that filled his life, just for a while, and they would go out, pick flowers to furnish the guest room, and laugh together. And that was enough to keep Draco happy, it was all he had, and now he didn't even have that.  
  
Draco knew he was screwed up, he knew that what he did was dangerous, he knew he could die if he let himself keep bleeding, and that's the one thing that made his day, the confidence that he might die if he did it one more time, if he cut himself to deep. He knew this habit that he had come to enjoy would have to stop, before someone found out, he knew the pain was becoming too much, it hurt so bad, and he knew that tonight, the habit was going to end, for good.  
  
Sometimes you can just tell, by looking at someone, that there's something about them, something that sets them apart from everyone else. And sometimes the only evidence is concealed deep beneath someone's skin. Sometimes you can tell by their scars, a story clearly imprinted on their flesh, and you can see from looking, and sometimes the person holding all the pain inside of them is the person you least expect. Or sometimes it's the person you expect the most. And the only way to know for sure that this person is in danger is to find them bleeding to death on their own carpet and find out that the whole time that you had spent being happy, they had been waiting to die.  
  
What do you think? Review or flame.. I really don't care which.. if you don't I might have to kill you. You THINK I'm kidding don't you. 


End file.
